Naruto Ending - Exchange of Souls
by Missbexiee
Summary: What could be the ending to the beloved series of Naruto. Well, this one-shot takes a crack at it. Based heavily off the manga (and spoilers for anime) one writer tries to construct a quick idea of how the title takes its leave... but does the story really end there? Can one really end Naruto without another twist or turn for the series? Because really, who wants it to end?


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Naruto or the characters... _

_So, just a fun little one-shot I made. As always comments and feedback are appreciated. Not much to say, but I kind of hope Naruto has an ending spin like this. This is just a random idea I had for the ending of the series (though no one wants it to end!) :)_

_Enjoy!_

_..._

My lungs fight with my brain over who will get the air. I need it. My energy is depleted. All I can hear is my own deep breathing. I steadily stable myself as I look up once more. The world was blackening. Taking a step from the sun.

I know what I have to do.

It's as if every cell in my body has came to the same realization as I. Today was the day it ended. Today was the day I would die. I falter as I try to pick up my step, but the heaviness of my eyelids crashes down on my visibility.

The world is already saying its goodbyes to me. The clouds darken. Even the wind is turning colder. Looking around it seems the world has morphed to reflect the hate inside of me. All this pain. A few weeks ago, this is what I had wanted.

I wanted the world to feel my pain.

But now I know the truth.

Now I know how it must end.

I drop my hand from my aching shoulder, letting it hang lifelessly by my side. A small sharp beak begins to nip at the free hanging fingers. I stare down at my fastest bird, Takamaru, his departed eyes lower as he speaks to me. The glossy oval blinks as if coming to my same resolve.

I watch him fly, flashing his wings to the sky. Soaring above them all. I shut my own eyes and grant him a bit of my strength through our connection. He takes the static in the air and morphs a chirp into a lightning wave. He attempts to fly closer. Closer to the enemy. To get a direct hit.

My shoulders drop as I hear the chirps of hundreds of birds blaring through the sky. Connecting the lightning chakra to the body itself. Takamaru flashes with a blue armor, as the skies grow darker. And then everything goes silent.

The chirping stops as it sends its waves into the solemn man's body. The dead bird falls to the ground as it is crumpled by shaking Madara's fist. I stare at that man with more lust than before. The one man who still shared my blood.

Takamaru's feathers drift down below, decorating the blood stained floor of our arena. People are yelling. People are screaming. But I ignore the commotion.

Just as my strongest jutsu was being perfected... so was Madara's. And so we would fight. So it was told by the birds.

I close my eyes as the power of electricity flows through my veins. The top of my skin begins to break as a sharp blue bursts through. I scream in agony as it absorbs my skin. My body. Eating away at my very flesh.

My wings begin to fluctuate with the lightning, powering it between each other. My body shakes with the temporary mass of power. Blood drips down my chin. This really was it. This was it all.

Madara coughs violently as he summons his last card. His hands raise with a mixture of dark matter in between, he begins to morph everything and anything. Trees fly into the sphere as well as the Earth and stars. Everything being alined into one single ball of destruction. White lines of rays blare down below, blinding all who stare. Luckily my Sharingan isn't affected.

I hold my stance as the last bits of lightning eat away at my being. I was the fastest thing on this Earth at this moment. My eyes direct wildly towards Madara as he takes aim. Wherever he throws it... I will take that moment and strike him. I will destroy him with my body.

A feather drifts before my eyes. I. The Master of the Hawks. The Savior of the Sound. The Leader of Taka. The Ally of Konoha. I. Sasuke Uchiha, will protect them all.

My fist grips tighter as I let the last of my breaths leave my mouth. As if slow motion the world erupts. I jump quickly as the matter-bomb leaves Madara's fingertips. His chakra now gone. Below me, screaming and running. But everything is silent for me. Peaceful.

I ignore my mind and take a quick glance below. My fallen comrades. Sakura grabs four men over her shoulders and runs quickly as the summoners gather their shields. Nearly everyone would be hit, but not killed with the blow at this distance.

There's only one small orange light shining from down below. The bomb heading directly for it. Why was it passively waiting to die? Who would end their life so willingly? The orange light flickers before my eyes. As if sending a message to me.

My hand almost reaches Madara's throat as the lightning attempts to poke through a parting in the sky. I blink once more. As soon as my finger touches this man, I will explode. I will die. But so will he. And that is what a Shinobi is. A protector.

My wings begin to crack and you can almost hear the eruption of the thunder. The orange light shines brighter. It connects something inside of me something so large that it tests my resolve. Blue and orange connect and it comes to mind.

Naruto.

I choke as I blast myself downwards, barely missing Madara's cheek. Naruto was laying there in line with the bomb.

My heart races as I attempt to out-run the lain bomb. Thunder erupts from every crevice of the Earth, and my world crashes around me. I summon my inner-self and Susanoo comes to my biding. Transforming himself into my wings and chakra. Every bit of my body starts to break down. Cell by cell.

The bomb sharpens and I can feel the warmth of it as it touches Susanoo's spine. I try to steady myself. Naruto. You can't die. Not here. Not from my blood.

The charged matter drills itself through my bones and I feel a cracking emit from my spine. I lunge forward and spit up the blood that had been choking me. It drips down Naruto's pure face. I had forgotten he had been down for the count.

Everyone always let him do his own thing. They never cared about his well-being. I caress the pure face in my last few seconds as the point of the attack pokes my real spine, slashing my feathered wings off.

Everything leaves me. Susanoo goes. My Sage Mode ends. I lay, there, stroking Naruto. I don't understand my emotions, but my mind isn't in control anymore. Tears freely fall from my face, washing away the blood.

My lip quivers, "Nar-r... u... t-t-oo."

I stare down. Only warmth flows through me. Then a shattering pain of burning flashes by. I breathe unsteadily as I stare at the needle poking through my chest. Madara's attack went right through me. But I saved Naruto. I...

I jolt around as if wakening from a bad dream. What had happened? I stare at my hands, white and pure. Exempt of all pain. I shake my head. Was I dead? No...

My pierced body lays on top of Naruto as a typhlotic light shines peacefully around us. I glare upwardly, expecting to see a ravished Madara heaving with exhaustion. Instead I only see him in a reserved state, free of pain as well. Talking in a joking manner with another, some man with long brown hair. They almost seem to be enjoying themselves.

I shake my head. What was with this world? Perhaps it was Genjutsu... There was a different whiteness to Madara and his friend. A different aura, perhaps. I move over to Naruto, in an attempt to rustle his blond locks.

But I can't seem to touch him properly. I can place my hand on his face for a second, and then my fingers fall through. This was definitely a Genjutsu.

My eyes look down in shock as a hand reaches through me. I turn around to connect the hand to the owner. It was Karin. Her eyes are a deep red as she violently shoves an arm into her mouth, as if begging for the arm to bite her.

I step back to further observe the scene. There was just that body lying on top of Naruto. Completely savaged. People gather around it impatiently and with mixed emotions. Tsunade pushes Kakashi from the scene as she thrusts herself towards the dilapidated body.

Her green chakra attempts to sew the cells and skin together, but fail. The green light goes out. The crowd hums in shock. I can't make out all the words they're saying. It's as if, everyone is just trying to ignore me.

A tuft of long orange hair blurs my vision as Juugo seemingly runs through me. He begins ripping off his skin and mushing it into the hole in the body. Everyone looks at each other in anticipation, but nothing happens for a moment.

And then, the body spits the skin out, as if rejecting it.

Tears are shared, as arms clasp to each other. I watch their reactions carefully, trying to piece together the puzzle. Kakashi shakes his head with sunken eyes as he holds a devastated Sakura in his embrace. I've never seen her cry like that. She's cried all her life. But never like that. Never like she's just lost all she's lived for.

She's crying the way I do. As if she can feel the pain of the dead before her. Now she knows pain. I turn my head to look away. I focus on Naruto instead.

He slowly opens his eyes. As if his journey to the other world was a complete success. He smiles as he recognizes the body on top of him. He must make a joke or something, for his smile grows wider.

But then reality hits him. He holds the face of the man and shakes it radically. I watch Naruto's face swell with pain. He must have been expecting it to be me.

"Bakka! I'm right here!" I yell running over to him. I cup Naruto in my arms, but nothing seems to calm him. I stand back as a red chakra consumes him.

"Naruto!" I scream. Why would he be going into Nine-Tails state. He doesn't need to. I stare over at Madara and... Hashirama? Both have stopped their conversation and now observe the scene being held by me.

The whiteness consumes my world. Cutting off unimportant people. Only my team, Juugo, Karin, and Suigestu are still standing by me. Of course I can still see Sakura and Kakashi for some reason as well.

Sakura throws herself around Naruto's neck, only causing a rage inside of him to grow. A man with straight black hair runs through everything. Turning the white world around me gray.

I spit at the ground as I watch Orochimaru hold the man by Naruto. He starts forming hand signs and creating a jutsu barrier. I ignore it and try, instead, to focus on his speech to Naruto.

Who was this man they were holding? Why was Naruto so upset over him, and ignoring me? Were they all in a Genjutsu as well? I humph as I move away from the scene. They obviously didn't care about me.

Orochimaru drops his hands in shock, causing Karin to fall to her knees. I look back over, only in curiosity. Naruto opens his mouth. I tone my ears as well as I can, but I still can't hear him. Only the expressions on the others' faces tell me it must have been a confession.

Orochimaru grabs Naruto's wrist and yells something to him as Naruto nods. Karin lunges into Naruto and kisses his cheek. I turn away. I don't care what's going on with any of them anymore.

I start walking, staring only at my feet. I accidentally run into a soft robe, pressing my head into a warm and soft chest. I look up, confused.

My eyes start to well, and my lip trembles without warning. Without permission I grab the robed man and cry loudly into his chest. His strong hands wrap hesitantly around my back. Why was I crying? Uchiha's don't cry. Uchiha's dont –

I feel my hair being dampened. I stare up to my brother. Crying with a smile looking down at me. It causes me to grip him tighter.

"Nissan!" I manage to muffle out from inside his robe.

"Sasuke. You did it," I hear his voice. As clear as day. I pull away. I could hear him!

"Nissan! I can hear you? But I can't hear the others. Where are we? I've tried releasing my chakra, but I..." My eyes blink in retaliation, thinking my mind must be playing a trick on me. My mother comes up from behind my brother.

She grabs my chin with her soft hands and pulls me in for a kiss on my forehead. A kiss that crumbles me. It crumbles every ounce of my strength. My mother.

"I'm so happy you're home, Sasuke."

"That's my boy..."

The second voice gets my heart racing. I whip my head around to find my father. My smile grows as the six arms wrap around me. My father. My mother... My brother.

This warmth that had been exempt. This light that had left me in the dark for so long. Now it's here once again, now I am in it's embrace.

I am so happy. Yes. Happy. No inch of my being is there anymore hate. Only love. Love shrouded in the family that was taken away from me, now here with me once more. I will never leave. Never again.

A new hand wraps its fingers around me. I laugh to myself. It was probably Oba-san with a treat that would remind me of my childhood. I had so many years that needed to be spent catching up with my family.

I open my eyes, a feeling of pain strikes through me. Naruto.

His hand grips mine and pulls me away. My family looks at me curiously... I give them a soft smile of reassurance before turning to Naruto angrily, "Can't you see I am enjoying myself for once?"

"Sasuke," Naruto's voice is departed and deep, "You're dead."

I scoff, "Sure... anyways, I have to talk to my family about moving our house to -"

"You died saving me," Naruto's voice sounds seriously through the open white valley. His eyes are swimming with water, which he is attempting to oppress. Naruto wouldn't lie. But I don't feel dead and even if I was...

"Then what's the problem? I'm dead. I'm happy, and now you're here, everything is perfect." I cock my head as I try to get a better glimpse at Naruto. He stares lowly at his feet.

He starts shaking his head violently as tears fall, "But I'm not here Sasuke! I'm not dead!" He waves his arms angrily at the two departed bodies surrounded by hopeful faces. That explained it. That was Naruto and I in the real world, "Everyone wants you to come back Sasuke... You can do it. Quick, take my hand and we'll just go back and -"

"And what? I'll lose my family again Naruto, and I'll have to wait. What could be so important that I need to come back?"

The ground begins to rumble and Naruto's eyes spring into action with purpose. Madara moves quickly over, with Hashirama and my family. They all stare at me eagerly.

"Sasuke, it's time to go! We need to leave now, or we'll be stuck in purgatory," Madara calls to me. He speaks like a grandfather or uncle, not like an enemy I had spent my existence on killing.

"Purgatory?" I question.

Hashirama shakes his head, "In between dead and alive. You don't want to be here, because no one would be able yo stay with you. Come on, your whole clan is waiting." Hashirama smiles warmly as he offers his palm to me.

Madara stands by his side. I watch my mother and father wrap themselves around each other, watching me. Awaiting my decision.

Naruto turns me around angrily, "Sasuke! You have a promise! You promised Juugo you would protect him. You promised Karin you would be there for her! All those people in the Sound Village need you, Sasuke! Everyone is still looking for you and your command. You can't abandon them. And... And," his voice lowers to a whisper, "I need you."

I take a deep breath as the ground beneath me begins to crack.

"Sasuke you have two options," Itachi begins. I stare at my older brother. His word mattered to me just as much as Naruto's. "You can come with us. We'll be a family again, there's a whole other world to explore on the other side... or you can stay with Naruto and continue your quests on the flesh world. You've only just begun. You have so much left to do and live. But it's up to you, brother. I just want you to be happy."

My body starts to shake. Why should I have to deal with this? I look at my family. My mother and father. Itachi. But then, I turn and look at Naruto. Standing not too far behind him were my team and Kakashi... they were also my family.

The crack beneath my feet begins to grow wider and something inside me ruptures. Like a whole new outlook on life itself. It consumes my mind, filling me with ideas I don't quite understand at the moment. But one thing becomes clear. A shinobi is a protector. A shinobi saves...

My family name had been saved already. One chapter of my life was now closed. I look at Itachi, whose smile seems to be cheering on my resolution. But I am Sasuke Uchiha. I have an entire book.

I nod to myself as the white waiting room starts to disappear into blackness. I turn to my mother and kiss her gently. I would never kiss anyone else but her. I nod to my father, Hashirama and Madara. Everyone accepts my decision. I look at Itachi one last time.

He pulls me into an embrace as I wrap my fingers around Naruto's – sealing the bond. My brother's arms slowly eat up around me as the world begins spinning. I shake as my body transforms into a cloud of chakra and flies through the real air once more. I find my body and swim through my mouth.

Naruto and I both choke up, alive, at the same moment. I wipe my head tiredly. Never before had I had such a splitting head ache. I feel for the hole in my chest, but find it sewn together. Millions of hands wrap around me and cheer. And I can hear them. I can hear these voices.

Tsunade clasps Naruto and I both on the backs. Everyone looks at me in earnest. Hinata presses her lips onto Naruto's and blushes greatly as I am pulled back into an embrace with Karin. I try to wiggle myself free when a hand approaches me.

It was Naruto. I grab the hand gratefully and stand tally once more. My body feels weak and sore. Something inside of me feels heavy, much heavier then before.

Through the jubilant celebration I spot a smirking grin from Orochimaru. The old snake slithers his way to Naruto and I.

His long tongue tickles in my ear as he taunts me, "I'm glad you got my new body back, Naruto... Too bad I forgot to tell you what happens when you return a soul like this..."

Naruto and I both stare at Orochimaru, anxious to hear of the consequences. He holds us on with the edge of his slimy charm, "Since you've taken Sasuke out... you've also locked his soul away. Now when he dies, there's no place for him in the sky. Only down below. Ever to be tormented by his wrongs."

Naruto's eyes grow as do mine. Orochimaru turns curtly, before adding, "And you all still wonder why I wish to remain immortal..."

I can't help my breathing from beginning to quicken. I had been taken from my happiness. I was never going to be happy again. I can never see my family again!

I start to panic as I look around. I will be alone, forever. And for what? Because I valued a few trapped souls by Orochimaru's corner more then the happiness of myself? Anger begins building inside of me.

Naruto grabs my shoulder and I look up to his eyes. The last thing I see is him mouthing the words, "I'm sorry," through my hazy rage.

...

_Hope you liked it! Just a fun little one-shot. The idea came to me in a dream... so forgive me if it's a tad odd. :D_


End file.
